


Accidental Arrangement

by CalicoJane, leannmanderson



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Shotgun Wedding, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson
Summary: While on his internship in Holderkin lands Dirk finds himself accidentally married to a young Talia.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Bound

They were three-quarters done with the Circuit. This was the closest to the border that they got, and due to the insular nature of the Holderkin who lived in these parts, they had barely met with the Elders last time, and only long enough to pass on news and new laws, and gather the required tax information. 

This time, however, was different, as it was winter, and raiders had decided to cross the border over from Karse as they often did. And so, Gerick and his two interns, Kris and Dirk, found themselves performing the one function that most Holderkin found acceptable for Heralds, and that was helping to fight the raiders off. 

Once the raiders were killed off, with the Holder injured, Gerick offered his interns’ services, as well as his own, to help with the rest of the chores for the day. “I’ll admit Kris is a noble and knows little to nothing about what to do on a farm, so he’s probably useless, but Dirk and I are both border bred, ourselves, and both of us grew up on farms.” 

“Then the noble boy can help my sons burn the bodies of the dead raiders,” the Holder said. “If you and the other one know what needs doing on a farm, I suppose I won’t turn away a little help while I’m down to one arm. You can help with the horses, and the other one can chop some wood.” 

Gerick nodded and gave the orders to his interns before following the Holder to his stables. “You’ve got a good eye for horse flesh,” he said. 

“I thank you, Herald. These horses are my pride. They say some noble family up north knows their horses best. I say I can outbreed them.” 

~~~~~~~

Dirk, meanwhile, headed over to the wood pile and started chopping away. He was tired from the fight, but as he knew farm chores wouldn’t stop just because he was tired, and it was a good opportunity to gain trust for Heralds among the Holderkin. He was pondering this point when he was startled from his thinking by a young girl coming out to the wood pile. When she saw him, she turned around and immediately made to run away. He caught her hand. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

The girl looked up at him, brown eyes wide. “Please, sir, I just…I need to get some wood, and…and…if I’m caught talking to a man who isn’t a relative…” 

Dirk wasn’t sure what she meant about talking to a man, but he could at least help her with the wood. He nodded to her to show he understood she just wanted to fetch wood. “Let me help you.” He bent down, picking up several pieces of already chopped wood, and let the girl take as many as she felt she could take. Then he loaded up again, and walked with her into the kitchens. 

There, they were greeted by a loud yell of “Talia Grace Sensdaughter!” The woman who had called out the girl’s name approached, a scowl on her face. “Drop your wood in the pile and then sit in that seat over there until your Honored Father gets here. You, too, Herald. You sit in that seat over there.” 

Dirk was confused, but sat. He could see the fear on the girl’s--Talia’s-- face, and his protective instincts immediately kicked in. What had he done wrong? What had she done wrong? What kind of punishment was the poor girl expecting? For surely she was expecting something awful, she was shaking and looking at the floor as she waited for her father to appear.

“Please, Keldar,” Talia whispered, “he…” 

“Not a word,” the woman--Kelder--hissed. She sent one of the other littles out after Sen. She remained silent, herself, then, as she went about cooking and preparing dinner, and Dirk got the impression that it was probably better to not try to defend himself against whatever this woman was accusing him of in her mind. But what on earth was she accusing him of?

After several long, agonizing minutes, the Holder Sen, and Gerick both arrived. “Well, Wife?” Sen asked. “What happened?” 

“Your whore of a daughter,” Keldar said, “was alone with a male who wasn’t her relative, and it was the Herald over here.” 

Dirk looked at Gerrick, neither one sure of what to say. But Dirk was starting to get an idea of how much trouble he and the girl were in. 

“All I did was help her carry wood!” Dirk protested. 

“Did you touch her?” Sen asked. 

“I mean, I held her hand,” Dirk said truthfully. 

Talia whimpered, earning her a slap from Keldar. “You were told to stay quiet,” the First Wife said. 

“Let her speak,” Sen said, overruling his Wife. “Well, Daughter? What have you to say?” 

“It…it’s exactly as the Herald said,” Talia said softly. “He took hold of my hand and spoke to me to reassure me that it was alright, and helped me to carry wood.” 

“Very well,” Sen said. “There is only one way to handle this under our rules. Wife, get the ribbon.” 

Keldar nodded and went up the stairs. Now Talia looked as confused as Dirk felt, though she still looked scared. 

Gerick looked to Sen. “If I might ask, what’s the ribbon for?” 

“To tie their left wrists together until rings can be brought,” Sen said. “I still have her mother’s ring. It will do for her. But a ring is needed for him. I will send my oldest son to the Elders to inform them of the situation and to record the marriage in the books of Talia Sensdaughter to…” he looked to Dirk. “What is your name, boy?” 

“Dirk…” Dirk answered. “Dirk Ainsley.” He felt about ready to faint. 

“Yes. The marriage of Talia Sensdaughter to Dirk Ainsley,” Sen said. 

“Marriage?” Gerick asked. “Now hold on. Isn’t there another way to resolve this? It was just some help with the wood!” 

“And hand-holding,” Sen said. “Such intimacy is only allowed between married couples among us.” 

Talia was looking at Dirk as if he were her savior, though, and Dirk didn’t miss it. Damn. It would probably be better for the poor girl if he did marry her. They could always get a divorce or annulment in Haven. Dirk knew he couldn’t protest the marriage now, not when Talia had tried to warn him that they were breaking the rules and he hadn’t listened, and not when she was looking at him like that. He was starting to feel very protective of her. She was probably being abused here, and the worst part was that she was the only one they could legally take, because there was no evidence of abuse or any other wrongdoing, only a scared child who’d been caught breaking her religious community’s strict rules. He signaled to Garrick that it was alright, he would marry her.

“Alright,” Gerrick said, following Dirk’s lead. “You get her mother’s ring for her, and since my wife is dead and I don’t plan on taking another, I’ll give my ring to Dirk. Does that please you?” 

At about this point, Keldar was arriving with the ribbon, and she was tying Talia’s wrist to Dirk’s. Sen nodded. “It will do. Wife, go and fetch Bessa’s ring. We’ll have them wed, and then the Heralds and Talia Dirkswife may be on their way.” 

Keldar only nodded and went to fetch the ring as her husband said. Sen sent a little to fetch 

Kris and his older sons, and as soon as Kris arrived, Gerick communicated to him, quickly and quietly, what was going on, and to just keep his damned mouth shut until they got to the waystation. 

It was a good thing he did, too, because Kris looked very much like he wanted to say something along the lines of how amusing he found the situation. 

Sen got out the Holderkin holy book and looked at Dirk. “Dirk Ainsley, do you swear to care for your new wife to the best of your abilities, and as she is your First Wife, do you swear to leave her in charge of all Underwives, the littles, and the household, unless something requires a decision only a man can make?” 

“I swear it,” Dirk said.

“Talia Sensdaughter, as you become Talia Dirkswife, do you swear to obey your Honored Husband in all things, to care for his Hold, to lie with him whenever he desires it, and, as his First Wife, to take charge of all Underwives, littles, and the household, presenting to him all decisions fit only for a man to make and accept his as the final word in all things?” 

“I swear it,” Talia said. Her voice was small, and she looked on the verge of tears. 

“Then exchange rings,” Sen said, “and untie the ribbon, and know that the two of you are bound in matrimony for all time.” 

  
  



	2. Little Bird

They left the Hold as soon as Talia’s things were packed and headed for a waystation. Talia rode behind Dirk on Ahrodie, with her head buried in his back. Dirk was starting to question his decision not to argue about the marriage. It was true, they could easily get a divorce or annulment in Haven, and he was afraid what would have happened to the girl if he didn’t marry her, but it was hard to keep all this in mind given his own fear. He could also feel Talia shaking behind him, and her tears were soaking through his tunic. She might have looked at him like a saviour before, but right now she was upset.

They rode in silence until they reached the waystation. Once there they dismounted, and Gerrick spoke for the first time since they left the Hold. “Talia, would you mind seeing to the Companions and the mules while the three of us get the waystation ready?”

Dirk saw what Gerrick was doing; they didn’t need three of them to get the waystation ready, but it would give the Heralds a chance to talk. Talia nodded, and she along with the Companions and mules went into the stable.

Inside the waystation Gerrick spoke again. “I assume you didn’t argue because you were afraid what would happen to her if you did?”

“Yes, she was looking at me like I was the answer to her prayers,” Dirk said. “And given how afraid she was before, and that it was my fault, I figured it was the least I could do.”

“I assume you’ll seek an annulment in Haven?” Gerrick asked.

“Yes, and set her up somewhere comfortable. Find a family who can take her in or something.”

Gerrick nodded. “Well the rest of circuit will be interesting with her in tow, but I don’t see as we have much choice. We’ll need to warn any future Heralds in Holderkin lands about their rules regarding contact between men and women.”

****

Kris was torn between amusement at the situation and horror, especially when he learned that Talia was  _ twelve _ . And when Dirk pointed out that Talia had appeared relieved that she was being married to him instead of whatever punishment she had expected--what could she have been expecting that was worse than being married to a total stranger? 

He also hadn’t missed the part in the marriage vows about laying with her husband whenever he wished. If they considered twelve a marriageable age---no, he didn’t want to think about the implications there. He would include it in his report and let someone else deal with it.

****

After the conversation between the Heralds, Dirk went out to the stable to help Talia. After the three Companions and two mules were a lot to groom. When he got there Tantris and Janon, Gerrick’s Companion, were already groomed and she was grooming Ahrodie. Without speaking except to say hello, he started taking care of the first of the mules. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked after a few moments.

“Nervous,” she admitted with a slight smile. Alright, she smiled at him, that was an improvement. They were getting somewhere.

“I’m sure that’s normal. Hellfires, to tell you the truth I’m nervous too,” he admitted.

“You are?” She seemed surprised. 

“This is uncharted territory for me too, but we’ll figure it out.”

After the mules were seen to and the Companion’s fed they both headed back into the waystation. Once inside Talia made a confused face, “It’s just like the waystations in the tales about Heralds. I thought--I thought there’d be a private room for us. Are the other Heralds going to watch?”

Dirk had a sneaking suspicion he knew what she was referring to, and could feel himself going pale. He needed to confirm though. “Watch what?”

Poor Talia looked very confused. “Us perform the marital act and consummate the marriage?”

***

Even though Talia had been talking quietly to Dirk, Kris heard the whole exchange and felt that horror that he’d felt before. Talia was really expecting Dirk to bed her? She was  _ twelve _ . 

He glanced over to where Dirk, white as a sheet, was trying to explain to her that he wouldn’t be consummating the marriage with her, that she was too young, that just because her father had married them didn’t mean she had to go to bed with him. 

“So it’s not a real marriage then?” Talia asked, sounding terrified. 

“It’s--complicated,” Poor Dirk, trying to explain things to this child. “Look, I’ll see to it that you’re looked after. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. I’ll protect you, and I’ll see to it that you have a comfortable, happy life. But I’m not going to bed you.”

“You’ll protect me?” To Kris’ ear she sounded desperate to believe that, poor child. 

“Yes, for as long as I live,” Dirk said.

Kris wasn’t expecting what happened next. Talia flung herself at Dirk and threw her hands around his neck, hugging him. He watched them stay there for a moment and when he judged that Dirk needed help he went and got his traveling harp. “Anyone up for some music? Dirk, do you want to play?”

Soon they settled by the fire, Kris and Dirk with their harps and Garrick watching. Talia was situated so that she kept Dirk between her and the other Heralds. Kris wondered if that was for modesty or if she was still frightened of Kris and Garrick.

“Do you know any songs?” Kris asked Talia, trying to be friendly. Gods, was it just him, or was she actually looking nervously to Dirk for permission to answer? 

Dirk, sensing it, smiled and nodded at her, and Talia shyly shook her head. “We don’t really have any music except for hymns, and I don’t like our hymns.” 

“What about that sheep song?” Dirk asked. “My father’s a Bard, and he told me once about a Holderkin sheep song. Do you know it?” 

Oh, hells, now Talia looked absolutely mortified. What would a real Bard, or even a Bard’s son, want with a silly sheep song? Still, Talia felt obliged to answer, and she nodded. 

Dirk listened as she sang. She was untrained, but she had some talent, and, perhaps, a touch of the Bardic Gift? That, he thought, gave him a possible answer as to what to do with her when they got to Haven. 

It was only later, in the middle of the night, when Talia sought Dirk out for comfort after a nightmare, that she confessed to him about the beatings, and that if he hadn’t married her, she’d have been sent to another Hold to be little more than a drudge, the lowest of servants. Dirk tried not to let his own horror at the idea show on his face as he held her and rubbed her back. 

“That is never going to happen to you, little bird.” 

“Little bird?”

“Aye. You’re like a shy little woodlark, so I think little bird is going to be your nickname from now on. When I said I’d protect you, I meant it. And when we get to Haven, I think I’ll introduce you to my sister Fianna. She’s the youngest of my sisters, and she’s a Healer trainee at the Healer’s Collegium. She’s not much older than you. The two of you might end up very good friends.” 

Talia smiled a little. “I’d like that.” Then she got all shy again. “Um, are we always going to share a waystation with the other two? They scare me, especially Kris.” 

Dirk looked at her, confused. “Why do they scare you? Gerick and Kris wouldn’t hurt a fly.” 

“It’s just...I’ve always been afraid of men. Especially handsome ones. You saw how handsome my father is, and my brother Justus. The only one I’m going to miss is Andrean. I’d miss Vrisa, too, but they married her off to a man older than Gerick, a few years ago.” 

Dirk felt his stomach flip. But, “Why Andrean?” 

“Because he was the only brother who was nice to me. He even got them to let me learn to read, and he’s the one that taught me. Him, and Father’s Mother. But she gets a special place of honor, because Father is the head of the Hold, and she’s his widowed Mother. She had a brain storm last year. But she’s still nice to me. I guess Isrel was kind of nice, but she didn’t do anything without Keldar’s say so.” 

Talia was starting to yawn again, and Dirk gathered her up and put her back into the one bed in the waystation. “Back to sleep, little bird. We’ll be back on the road in the morning.” 


	3. Companions

Ahrodie stood in her stall at the waystation, glad to be inside instead of out in the wet. Spring was coming and everything was wet and muddy. Thanks to the attentions of her Chosen and his new  _ wife _ she was clean and dry currently.

Talia was a surprise. That was sure. Ahrodie was glad Dirk had met his lifemate, but she wished it could have been under different circumstances. She was fairly certain Talia would be Chosen after they got back to Haven, though she couldn’t say by which Companion.

_ :Tantris? Janon? What do the two of you think?: _

_ :I agree with your assessment, Ahrodie,: _ Janon said.  _ :It’s not a matter of if, but of which one. If one doesn’t snatch her up immediately, it will be because either the one who wants her isn’t old enough to Choose, yet, or Rolan knows something is up, is keeping his own counsel as usual, and has already laid claim to her.: _

_ :Is Talamir really looking that low?: _ Tantris asked.

_ :Between his personal issues, how badly breaking the bond with Taver affected him, and any plotting going on to keep the Brat from being Chosen, I wouldn’t be surprised at anything,:  _ Janon said. 

_ :I’ll try to keep my Chosen’s mouth shut,: _ Tantris said,  _ :But I can’t guarantee he won’t tease Dirk for years after this, once the horror of it all wears off.: _

Ahrodies eyes were dancing with mirth at the idea.  _ :Well, I’m sure between Dirk and Talia, he’ll learn to keep his mouth shut on his own. Maybe I or whichever Companion Chooses her can subtly get her to think and then say that she would prefer Kris were cross-eyed or had warts!: _

It was about this point that Talia came into the stable and wrapped her arms around Ahrodie’s neck. “You three are the most beautiful animals I’ve ever seen, you know that?” She smiled when Ahrodie nuzzled her. “I like brushing you down. I wish I had my own Companion as beautiful. And how do you all have such lovely silver hooves that ring like bells? It’s just like in the tales! Can I tell you something secret?” 

_ Of course you can, little one _ , Ahrodie thought, thinking it was quite too bad that she couldn’t actually communicate with the girl and give herself away. She had the feeling that Talia didn’t know exactly what a Companion was, and that if she did know that Ahrodie could speak to Dirk, she might not confess a thing out of fear that she, or one of the others, might tell their Chosen. Not that they would tell anyone else without either Talia’s permission or true need. But best to not let Talia in on the secret quite yet. She nuzzled her again, gently, acting as motherly as she possibly could. 

Talia took it as permission. “I’m scared. I didn’t want to stay on the Hold. I hated it. But I didn’t really want to be married, either. And Dirk has promised to protect me, but I’m afraid that’s only as long as we stay married. I’m also scared of what will happen when we get to Haven. I won’t know anyone, except for Dirk and the other two, and I’m afraid of the other two! Dirk said he’d make sure I have a comfortable life, but I don’t know what he thinks a comfortable life is. I don’t even know what  _ I _ think a comfortable life is! And what if nobody likes me in Haven?” 

Ahrodie nuzzled Talia again so gently, as if to say, “It’s going to be okay, little one,” and Talia smiled at her again. But then Dirk came and called Talia in for dinner, and Ahrodie heard him comment that he was pleased she liked the Companions so well. 

Well, Ahrodie was pleased, too, as she and the others liked Talia!

***

  
  


Talia ate her dinner in silence, as the Heralds talked about their day and the things they had done in the town they had been in. There was a question burning in her mind that she wanted to ask Dirk, but she had been taught since childhood not to ask questions about such things. Still, the question was burning in her mind. Finally she could take no more of her curiosity and decided she  _ had _ to ask.

“Dirk, how did you become a Herald?”

“I was Chosen on a festival day, Ahrodie came into the village celebrations. I tried to point her to my sister Callie--I thought she’d make a better Herald than I would--but Ahrodie was adamant.”

“I--don’t understand,” Talia admitted.

Dirk looked at her curiously. “The Companions Choose who their Herald is going to be. Ahrodie Chose me when I was about your age, same as Tantris Chose Kris, or Janon Chose Gerrick. After we’re Chosen, we go to the Collegium and learn about things like law and geography. But it’s the Companion’s who make us Heralds.”

“How do they know who to Choose?” Talia asked, astounded.

“No one knows, except of course for the Companions. But they don’t make mistakes.”

“Do you think a Companion would ever Choose  _ me? _ ” She asked quietly so that only Dirk could hear her.

Dirk got an odd look on his face, as if he was listening to something she couldn’t hear. “I think it’s possible,” he said after a moment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with us on Discord! Ask for an invite to our Valdemar server!


	4. Haven

As soon as they were checked in and Ahrodie had been attended to and set loose, Dirk took Talia over to Healers Collegium and asked to see Fianna, his little sister. The result was a blonde-haired whirlwind of light green barreling towards them and clasping Dirk in a massive hug. “Dirk! You’re back!”

Dirk returned his sister’s embrace. “Fianna, is there somewhere the three of us can speak in private?”

Dirk saw Fianna take notice of the girl at his side then. She looked concernedly at Talia who was huddling into his side and took them into an exam room. “These have special wards put up for patient privacy. I figured, this way we can speak freely, and I can get a more experienced Healer to check her over for whatever injuries you brought her in for at the same time.”

Oh this was awkward to explain. “Ah, yes, how to explain this…. Fianna, meet Talia, my wife.”

“Your….what, now?” Fianna blinked at Dirk in confusion. “Talia, stand. Dirk, sit. I think I need to check  _ you _ over instead.”

“No, it’s true,” Talia said. “I’m Talia Dirkswife. I was Talia Sensdaughter, but then First Wife Keldar caught Dirk helping me carry wood, and he admitted to holding my hand, so my father married us.”

“She’s Holderkin,” Dirk explained. “She doesn’t understand the concept of surnames, yet. I’m trying to explain to her that she’s Talia Ainsley, by marriage. But that’s not the point. The point is…I accidentally got married while on my internship.”

Fianna seemed to be having trouble understanding. “Talia, sweetie, would you mind stepping out of the room? I’d like to speak with my brother alone, if you don’t mind.”

Talia just nodded. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

As soon as the door was closed, Fianna started laughing. “This…this is a joke, right? Oh, Dirk, she’s adorable! Where did you pick her up? Does she belong to another one of the Heralds? And how did you convince her to…to…” She stopped laughing suddenly, looking at Dirk’s quite serious face. “You’re not joking. You really did accidentally get married to a Holderkin girl on your internship. How old is she?”

“She’s twelve. She’ll be thirteen at Midsummer.”

“And how, exactly, did you manage to get married to her?”

Dirk sighed and told her the story, watching as Fianna’s face took on a horrified look. “And I’m not going to break my promise to the poor girl. I will protect her until the day I die, because in a way, I’m responsible for her.”

“Damn right you are,” Fianna said. “And if you don’t write home and tell Mother, I will.”

Dirk blanched again. He hadn’t even thought of having to break this news to the rest of his family. He’d only thought of introducing Talia to Fianna, hoping that the two of them might find something in common other than him and become friends. “I was really only hoping that knowing a female Healer would be helpful. She’s rather afraid of men other than me.”

As if to emphasize his point, Talia knocked on the door rather insistently. Fianna opened it, and Talia stuck her head in. “Can I come back in?” she asked, her voice small and scared. “There are too many people out here, and they’re all looking at me.”

Dirk nodded, and Talia rushed into his waiting arms, she tended to do that whenever something frightened her. He wasn’t sure what had frightened her this time. Sometimes it was Kris looking at her, or Gerrick being irritable that scared her. 

Fianna looked at Talia with sympathy, then at Dirk. “Well, you’re a Herald, now, and considering the age difference and the fact that she’s very under age, you can always petition the queen for an annulment, since I’m assuming you haven’t consummated the union.”

“What’s an annulment?” Talia asked, still tucked into his side.

“It’s kind of like a divorcement, little bird,” Dirk explained, “except it’s granted in cases like this, when the marriage wasn’t legal, or if it goes so long without being consummated.”

At the word “divorcement,” Talia’s eyes went wide, and she began to tremble. She grabbed a tighter hold on Dirk. “No, no please. Please don’t. I’m begging you, please don’t. Sensholding won’t take me back, and I’ll be sent to be a drudge for sure, or worse, to the temple to take a vow of silence!” Tears began streaming down her face. “Is that why you won’t bed me? What kind of Wife am I whose Honored Husband can’t stand to bed her? But now you want to end the marriage completely? Please don’t. I’ll live in a separate home, but please don’t divorce me! Besides, you promised! You promised to protect me and take care of me! I knew it! I knew you wouldn’t keep your promise!” She let go of Dirk and looked at him like he had just stabbed her, before turning and fleeing. Dirk swore and gave chase.

***

  
  


Selenay was sitting in one of the gardens when she heard crying and went to investigate. In a nearby garden she found a young girl dressed in plain brown clothes sitting on the ground and leaning against a bench as she sobbed.

“What’s wrong little one?” Selenay asked, sitting down next to the girl.

“My…my husband…wants a divorce…” Talia hiccuped.

“Husband? Oh, you look so young to have a husband. You don’t look any more than ten! Let me guess, playing games and one of the boys decided he didn’t like you anymore and pulled your hair?”

The girl shook her head. “No. I’m twelve, and I really am married, to Herald Dirk. My father married us. And Herald Dirk promised to protect me and take care of me, but then he took me to meet his sister, and now they’re talking about him divorcing me. And he hates me, I just know it. And all because I was stupid and let him help me carry wood into the kitchen!” And she began sobbing again.

Suddenly Selenay recalled being briefed on the unusual incident that had occurred during Dirk’s internship. This was going to be difficult. She didn’t blame Dirk for wanting a divorce (or more likely an annulment), but clearly the girl--Talia if Selenay recalled correctly--didn’t. She gathered the girl up in her arms. “It’ll be alright.”  _ :Caryo?: _

_ :Yes, Chosen?: _

_ :Do you know why she’s so against an annulment?: _

_ :Ahrodie thinks she’s afraid Dirk will abandon her if he’s not married to her, and she has nowhere else to go. She doesn’t want to go back to her family even if they would take her. It seems they were rather abusive, and anyway she doesn’t want to spend the rest of her life on the Holds. She’s latched onto Dirk as her saviour and she thinks the annulment means he wants to get rid of her.: _

Oh dear, it sounded like an altogether complicated situation. Hmm…

“Did Dirk say he hates you?” Selenay asked, hoping against hope that a few probing questions would help the girl think. Because as far as Selenay knew, Herald Dirk wasn’t capable of hating anyone, especially such a helpless child. 

“No,” Talia whimpered. 

Good. That meant there was some hope that this strategy would help to calm her. “Did he say he would stop protecting you just because he wasn’t married to you?”

“No,” Talia said, sniffing, trying hard to stop crying. “I...I ran off before he could.” 

“That sounds like you ran off before he could say anything at all,” Selenay said as gently as possible. “But did you really  _ want _ to be married to him in the first place?” 

Talia thought about this. “Not really. I wanted to be a Herald, but then they explained to me how Heralds are Chosen. And I don’t know if that will happen or not. And I don’t know what else I’m good at. I only know how to be a wife, because that’s what they trained me for, and how to run messages on horseback, because I was trusted to do that, too.” 

“I think,” Selenay said, “that we have a good base to bring Dirk in to have him talk, too. What do you think?” 

Talia nodded, and Selenay sent for him via Companion relay. 

The young Herald arrived promptly. “Talia! There you are!” He knelt down. He’d been looking all over for her, not sure where she could have ended up, afraid she could have been hurt, or worse, taken by someone with fewer morals if she’d accidentally ended up in one of the rougher parts of Haven. “I was so frightened, little bird. Are you injured, anywhere? Has anyone harmed you?” 

“No,” Talia said. “I was crying and this nice lady Herald found me, and she’s been talking to me, and she helped me realize I ran off too fast.” 

Dirk looked to Selenay with gratitude. He wasn’t sure how to thank her, nor was he sure how to explain to Talia just who this “nice lady Herald” was. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

Selenay smiled. “Not a problem. I’m glad I could help. My Heralds are always serving me. Finally helping one of my Heralds is the least I could do. Not to mention such an adorable child.” 

“You mean I’ve been getting the queen all grubby? I’m so sorry!” Talia cried. 

“It’s quite alright, little one. I’m the queen only in the Court and Council chamber. Out here, I’m just an ordinary Herald.” She winked, hoping to put the girl at ease. “Now, how about we get this all straightened out, shall we?” 

Talia nodded her assent, and Dirk didn’t fail to notice how at ease Selenay made her feel. It was too bad, he thought, that she wasn’t Chosen already, or that she couldn’t find a position personally serving Selenay, One of those, of course, would be ideal in his mind. That, or as he had thought, before they’d gotten home, perhaps Bardic, if her Gift was strong enough. He wondered if Jadus could put her at ease long enough for lessons if they didn’t. In fact, that might even be better. 

“I made a promise, Majesty,” Dirk said. “I intend to keep it. After all, it is partly my fault that she’s here in the first place.” 

“I know,” Selenay said, “and part of that is because we simply don’t know enough about Holderkin. Even Myste knows very little about them. This incident is actually providing us with valuable information.” 

“What do you mean?” Talia asked. 

“Talia, haven’t you ever noticed that Heralds are almost never allowed to come to the Holds?” Selenay asked. 

“Yes. I wondered why,” Talia admitted. 

“It’s because we’re only allowed to meet with your Elders,” Dirk said. “We’re only allowed on the Holds if we’re helping to fight off raiders. I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to talk to you or hold your hand or help you with the wood.” 

“I could tell you everything,” Talia offered. 

“That’s a very generous offer,” Selenay said. “Would you consent to telling everything to a special Herald named Myste? She has a very special job. You see, her job is to write down everything important about Valdemar’s history and about Valdemar’s people. The Holderkin are Valdemar’s people, and all we know is that they came over from Karse in my grandfather’s time. Are you willing, little one?” 

“Oh, yes, if it would help the Heralds,” Talia said. 

Dirk smiled and took Talia’s hand. “That’s very brave of you, little bird. I’ve heard that Herald Myste likes to ask a lot of questions about whatever subject she’s studying, and our weaponsmaster has described her as being like a dog on a bone when she has a new favorite subject. Even he’s a little scared of her.” 

Talia giggled, for it seemed very strange to her that a man should be afraid at all of a woman, especially a man who worked with weapons being afraid of a scholar. 

“Now Dirk, don’t tease,” Selenay said. “Alberich loves and cares about Myste very much, even if they think nobody knows, when in fact, everyone does. Now, what else do you want to do, little one?”

Talia didn’t say anything, but after a moment Dirk spoke up, “I was going to have her tested at Bardic, I think she may have the Bardic Gift. And if that doesn’t work out she could always just take classes at the Collegia. I think I may need to requisition a larger suite though.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us on our Valdemar Discord server!


	5. The Suite

Dirk took Talia to Bardic, first, where they met with Bard Seline. She listened to Talia sing, and then shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm afraid that Talia doesn’t have a strong Bardic Gift. She does have some natural talent, but no creativity. Without at least two of the three, she can't be enrolled."

"Thank you for looking, though," Talia said. "It was very kind."

"Of course," Seline said. "Now, keep in mind I didn't say there's  _ no _ Bardic Gift. Just that it isn't strong enough to be trained. You might find that it someday is helpful, but you'll find yourself able to use it entirely on instinct because of how weak it is."

Dirk and Talia walked back toward the Herald’s Wing. “Would you like to take classes as an Unaffiliated student? You could take whatever classes you wanted, Music, Literature, History, whatever you want to study.”   
  


“I could?” Talia looked at him full of surprise. “That sounds amazing!”

He had figured out that Talia liked to read already, she had two books that she had brought with her when she left the Hold, and he had bought her a few more on the road, much to her delight. 

“Yes, I think I’ll go requisition larger rooms from Kyril and then tomorrow we’ll talk to the Dean of the Unaffiliated students and get you signed up for classes.” He left Talia reading in his room while he went to find Kyril.

“Dirk! You’re back,” Kyril said as he poked his head in the older Herald’s office. “How are things with Talia? Is she still with you?”

“She’s in my room reading right now, which is actually why I came to see you. I need a two bedroom suite, at least until I can make other arrangements for her.”

“It’s that complicated, is it?” 

“I’m afraid it is. She’s so frightened. I thought she might get enrolled at Bardic, because I thought I sensed the Bardic Gift in her, but I was wrong. But at least she would have been in a dorm.” Dirk shrugged. “Then again, that might be for the best. Ahrodie seems to think there’s a good chance she’ll be Chosen in the near future. But she’s had so little by way of education on that Hold, and I can tell she wants it. Badly. So, I offered to get her enrolled as an Unaffiliate tomorrow.” 

“But she can obviously read.” 

“She  _ loves _ to read. It’s her favorite thing in the world, besides being around the Companions. As soon as I discovered that, I bought her a few more books . Just knowing that she has things that are hers alone is helping her adjust, I think. She’s still so shy, though.” 

“Well, let’s get a suite picked out for the two of you. If things are going to be that complicated, and she really is that frightened to be away from you, at least for now, then this is probably for the best.” 

Dirk looked over the possible accommodations and chose a suite that had two bedrooms and wasn’t too far away from his current set of rooms. He noted with interest that it was right next to the one shared by Keren and Ylsa, which might actually be helpful. Not only were they women, and therefore more likely to make Talia more comfortable, but upon learning that Talia knew how to ride and  _ liked _ it, Keren was more likely than not to decide to take Talia under her own wing. She might, Dirk reflected, even decide to teach Talia more advanced riding skills. “Oh, who is the Dean of Blues, anyway?” he asked. 

“Dean Tahira. Her office is just down at the end of the hall, last door on the left.” 

“One more question. I”m thinking about asking Keren to teach Talia more advanced riding. Do you know how I might get her a horse?” 

“For that, ask Keren,” Kyril said. “She’ll know better than I will.” 

“Thanks,” Dirk said. He wandered back down to his current rooms, then, and was almost there when he heard Talia screaming. His walk became a run, and when her screams were cut off far too abruptly, he somehow gained speed again. He threw open the door, prepared for the worst, and surprised to find Talia up against one wall, a boy in Grays up against the other, both of them looking at each other with fear.

Or rather, the boy was looking at his hand. “She bit me!” he exclaimed, not really addressing his surprised statement to anyone in particular. “Wasn’t expecting that.” 

“You put your hand over my mouth!” Talia cried. “What was I supposed to do? Just let you...do...do... _ that _ to me?” She ran over to Dirk. “He didn’t. I didn’t let him. I swear. I’m still pure! I promise!” 

“What’s she talking about?” the boy asked. 

Dirk almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Here was a first year trainee who had clearly never even heard of the Holderkin, let alone met one. And then, poor Talia, assuming that a young male sneaking into what she considered to be  _ her _ room with her husband was only there for one thing could not have known what the gray uniform meant. 

But he couldn’t laugh at the situation. Not with Talia sobbing and begging him not to have her stoned before the Elders for harlotry and adultery. So, instead, he looked at the boy. “I think, first, I need your name.” 

“Huh? Oh, it’s Skif. I’m Chosen of Cymry. I’m assuming you’re Herald Dirk. Your friend Herald Kris found out about my past and decided it would be a fine prank to have me come in and move some things around, make you think someone else had a waking Fetching Gift? I guess that’s her. Well, she saw me, and screamed bloody murder, so I clamped my hand over her mouth and she bit me and started going on about her Honored Husband defending her honor as soon as he got here. Well, she don’t look a mite over ten, but she kept going on and on, so I figured she might be crazy, and best to stay on the other side of the room.” 

“Actually, she’s twelve,” Dirk said. “Did Kris not explain the situation to you when he asked you to do this prank?” 

“No,” Skif said, shaking his head. 

“Talia is Holderkin, and Holderkin marry their daughters off rather early. The merest touch can get a girl accused of impurity. I got caught not only talking to her but holding her hand to assure her that she needn’t be afraid of me and then helped her with firewood. That was enough to make the option either marry her or have her in a position where she would face a great deal of abuse. So…” 

“So you married her to keep her safe,” Skif said. “I s’pose I can understand that. And naturally, when she saw me creeping in, in Grays instead of Whites, she didn’t know I was a Herald trainee, and thought I was here to do something more dishonorable than a bit of a childish prank. I wish your friend had told me. I woulda refused outright so that I didn’t scare her!” 

Dirk sighed and stroked Talia’s hair. It had been cut incredibly short when they’d met, but it had been getting longer, and it was starting to make her look like one of the little dolls he remembered his sisters playing with when they were little. “It’s alright, little bird. Skif is a Herald trainee, and he didn’t mean to scare you. Tell you what, I’ve picked out some bigger quarters for us. Shall we make him help us move? You can pick out which bedroom you want when we get there.” 

Talia looked up at him. “Really? My own room? I don’t have to share it?” 

“Really, little bird. And then we’ll think of a way to get back at Kris for his horrible prank idea,” Dirk said. 

Talia smiled a little at that.

“Come on, your things are still packed, but I have a few things I didn’t bring on Circuit you two can help me box up.” 

Skif seemed eager to help, probably in an attempt to make up for the fright he’d given Talia, who was starting to recover. The mention of her own room might have helped with that. 

Pretty soon the three of them had all of Dirk’s belongings ready to move, and then it was just a matter of making several trips to the new suite, which was conveniently on the same hallway. Dirk was glad he’d been able to get a suite on the same hall; after all Kris was only a few more doors down then he’d been before. 

The three of them made the first trip down the hall to the suite and Dirk opened the door. The first room in the suite led to a sitting room/living area, with two doors off it. Talia looked through both of them and was confused to find only the bedrooms. “Where’s the bathing tub?” she asked. “And what about the kitchen?” 

8th“We have servants bring us food from the kitchens,” Dirk explained. 

“Some of which I might be helping to cook,” Skif said with a playful bow. “Though I do a lot more of my chores in the sewing room.” 

Talia blinked at him. “But you’re a male!” 

“So?” Skif asked. 

Dirk chuckled. “She’s not used to it. Holderkin men don’t cook or sew.” 

“Oh, well then.” Skif winked at Talia. “Just wait until you meet Mero, then. He’s the head cook and he runs the kitchens for the whole Collegium.” 

“And I’ll have Keren and Ylsa show you the women’s bathing chamber,” Dirk said. “So, little bird, which bedroom do you want?” 

Talia looked into them again, saw that one had a set of bookcases built into the wall opposite the window, and laid claim to it. 

Dirk moved the first load of his things into the other bedroom. It didn’t take long before they were all moved in and Skif scampered off, for places unknown. Dirk decided it was as good a time as any to go find Ysla and Keren. 

Dirk knocked at Keren and Ylsa's door, and was grateful when Ylsa answered. "Hello, Dirk!" Talia caught her eyes. “And this must be Talia. Word about you has spread among the Circle pretty fast.” 

“What do you mean?” Talia asked. 

“We full Heralds tend to know things that the trainees don’t already know,” Ylsa said. “I’m Herald Ylsa by the way, kitten. Why don’t you two come on in?” 

Once inside, Talia was introduced to Keren as well, and once again, Dirk went over the whole story, including the plans to enroll Talia in classes the next day. 

“I’ll be happy to include you in equitation classes, Talia,” Keren said. “We’ll just need to get you a horse, since you’re not Chosen. But that shouldn’t be difficult. There are plenty of lonely horses in the royal stables, and I’m sure Selenay would be more than glad to let you use one.” 

  
  



	6. The Dean

Dean Tahira tested Talia thoroughly. She was impressed by the girl’s ability to read, but she barely had enough in the way of numbers to get by. Talia also had no knowledge, whatsoever, of geography, and nothing of history beyond what she’d been taught of how the Holderkin had come to be in Valdemar two generations before. 

“You’re not highborn,” the Dean said. “And yet, you have no plans to become an artificer. I’m going to admit, those are generally the only two categories of students who enroll as Unaffiliated students, mostly because the tuition is high for the highborn and scholarships from the crown are for artificers.” 

“In other words,” Dirk said, “she needs a highborn sponsor?” 

“Not necessarily, so long as her tuition is paid,” Tahira said. “But it certainly helps.” She turned to Talia. “Do you know what your plans are, exactly?” 

“Nobody’s ever asked me what I want before I met Dirk,” Talia admitted. “He was the first one to tell me I had options other than being a wife or serving as a handmaiden of the goddess, and that wasn’t until after we were married.”

Tahira’s eyebrows shot up. “Married? At your age?” Talia and Dirk took turns, then, explaining the situation to Tahira, and why there hadn’t been an annulment yet. When they were done, Tahira nodded. “Well, the top law in Valdemar is, there is no one true way, no matter how much I might disagree with it at the moment. But Herald Dirk, thank you, at least, for keeping to your promise to protect her and see to her needs until she gets on her own two feet.” She turned back to Talia. “Now, about your plans. It might help if we look at your interests and skills. You’re very good at reading, and you can write, which is more than I’d hoped for, but beyond that, you have little in the way of academic skills.” 

“I can ride,” Talia said, “and Herald Keren is helping me get better at that. Back on the Hold, I was trusted to run messages. I love tales and I might not know much of history, but I’m interested in learning more. I also like music, but the Dean at Bardic said I don’t have what it takes to be enrolled there. Other than that, I can sew, but not embroider, and really, anything to do with running a Hold.” 

“Forgive me, dear,” Tahira said, “as I’m so unfamiliar with Holderkin. What is involved in running a Hold?” 

“Oh, well, I was trained to be ready to be an Underwife or a Firstwife. It was one of the few choices I was going to be given. The Wives evaluate girls from an early age to see if they’d be good for one or the other, and given the training to accommodate that. So I can oversee Underwives, servants, littles… I can cook, clean, sew, see to and take part in gardening, preserving food…” 

“In other words,” Tahira said, “if you were highborn, you’d be here anyway, with your parents seeking to make a match for you with one of our male highborn students.” She sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers together. “In fact, I think, if you can find a sponsor, it won’t matter who it is, you’ll be able to find a position as no less than a governess in one of the great houses, or perhaps even married into one of the great houses once your marriage to Herald Dirk is annulled. That is, if you don’t find something else you want to do even more. But I’m thinking that’s the very least you can hope for, once enrolled, should you apply yourself to your studies. You lack education, not intelligence, Talia. There’s a difference. You have the intelligence to go as far as you want, I think.” 

***

Talia jumped up. She wanted to hug Tahira. She couldn’t believe her good luck. All she needed was a sponsor from among the highborn. She was practically guaranteed a place. Oh, this marriage truly was a blessing to her. She never would have had an opportunity like this back on the Hold. And perhaps, just perhaps, she could find a way to change things so that other girls like her would also get these opportunities. 

“Thank you, Dean Tahira,” Dirk said. “I’m sure I can find her a sponsor.” 

The two left, then, and as they approached their suite, Talia grew thoughtful. “Dirk, what if there isn’t a sponsor for me?” 

“There will be, little bird,” Dirk assured her. “I already have an idea of who to ask, but first we need to stop by the suite. I need to get a letter out.” 

“The one you promised Fianna you’d send?” 

“Yes.” 

“How do you think the rest of your family is going to respond?” 

“I don’t know, little bird. But I think you’ll like them.” 

They stopped into the suite, and Dirk sat down at his desk, pulled out some paper, and wrote quickly. 

_ Dear all, _

_ Got married. Will explain more the next time I’m up. _

_ Love, Dirk. _

As soon as the ink was dry, he folded it up, and they stopped on the way to get it to a courier. Dirk led Talia, then, to Selenay, who should be between lunch and Council, if Council was meeting that day.

They found her rushing, though she slowed when she saw Talia was with him. “What can I do for you?” she asked. 

“Well, Majesty, I was wanting to get Talia enrolled as a Blue, but Dean Tahira said that she needs a sponsor…” 

“Say no more,” Selenay said. 

_ :And she’s likely to be Chosen soon,:  _ Dirk added through Companion relay. 

Selenay smiled at that. “Talia, you have your sponsor. I’m looking forward to seeing how you’ll use your education to serve Valdemar.” 

***

Jayla was pleased to see the letter in her oldest son’s handwriting, he wrote so seldom. “Liron, look we got a letter from Dirk!”

“Oh? Well, let’s see what it says,” Liron said.

“ _ Dear all, Got married. Will explain more the next time I’m up. Love, Dirk. _ ” Jayla read outloud. “Oh Hellfires, that boy is not getting away with a letter like this. Has anyone heard from Fianna? If I don’t get some more details I’m going to go down there and drag it out of him myself.”

“The letter is postmarked Haven, so he’s done with his internship,” Liron pointed out. “Going down to Haven might not be a bad idea.”

“I think this calls for a family meeting,” Jayla said. “I’ll head to Haven tomorrow.”

****

Lady Naril was sitting on a bench watching the absolutely gorgeous Herald Kris read in the garden. She’d tried to flirt with him and he’d--not taken it well. He’d practically fled. She needed another way in. She was thinking about all this when Lord Orthallen sat down next to her.

“I hear you’re interested in my nephew,” he said. “If you want to know the way to snag him, it’s through his friend, Herald Dirk.”


	7. Friends and Relations

Talia woke up the morning of her first classes, ready and excited to learn. She quickly dressed in her new Blue uniform and went with Dirk to eat in the Heralds’ dining area. After a quick breakfast she ran off to the Heraldic Collegium, where all of the classrooms were, and fell into her first class of the day, geography, which she was surprised to find was taught entirely by Heralds, who rotated and taught about their home region. Today it was Herald Teren, who was talking about Lake Evendim.

After class, Talia found herself greeted by another girl, perhaps a year older than her, also in a Blue uniform. “Hi! Glad to see I’m not the only Unaffiliate in that class. It’s mostly Heralds and Bards in there, and sometimes a Healer. I’m Melissa, by the way. You’re not highborn anymore than I am. I can tell, so I guess we’re both going to be artificers.” 

“I’m Talia, and actually, I’m not going to be an artificer. But I want to learn, so I have a sponsor. My Honored Husband says that I can take any class that I want, and I’m interested in geography.” 

“Honored husband? Bright blazes! You look a little young to be married!” 

Talia sighed. It wasn’t the first time she’d had to explain. She might as well explain it to Melissa, and she told the girl the whole story. “And that’s how I ended up in Haven.” 

“Oh, well, Holderkin. That explains a lot. My own mother is a runaway from the Holds after she was forced to get married. Killed her husband to do it, because she didn’t like being hit and was tired of it. But she didn’t get a sponsor, so she’s a barmaid. No idea who my father is. But she sure was happy when I showed enough smarts to gain the attention of a member of a guard. He saw me figuring out how to rebuild a bridge that got swept out in a storm, and so here I am with a full scholarship. You sure are lucky the way your story turned out, if what I’ve heard from my mother is true.” 

“It probably is. Life on the Holds is hard. I’m glad your mother got away.” 

“What class have you got next?” 

“History.” 

“Same. Come on. Let’s go together. You know what, Talia? I think you and I are going to be very good friends.” 

***

While Talia was in class, Dirk was trying to navigate Court for the first time when up waltzed a beautiful young woman his own age. She smiled at him. “You’re new, aren’t you, Herald?” she asked. 

“I am. I just finished my internship. I’m Dirk.” 

“I’m Naril.” She batted her eyes at him. “I love seeing new faces, and I’m so tired of all of the usual ones.” She ran a finger down his chest. “How would you like to go somewhere private?” 

Inside, Dirk faced a personal battle. On the one hand, Naril was lovely. And she was paying attention to him. Him! On the other, he was married. Yes, it was only on paper, and yes, there would be an annulment as soon as was feasible because Talia was just far too young, but… 

But he  _ was _ married. And Talia trusted him. And this would be dishonorable. “I don’t think so, my lady.” He kissed the back of her hand. “You’re very pretty, and under other circumstances, perhaps I might be interested, but I’m afraid I find myself unable to return your affections.” 

With that, he turned and walked away, not knowing that he was leaving Naril fuming rather than heartbroken.

****

A few weeks after Talia had started classes Dirk was idly fingering his harp while Talia studied in the living room of the suite. Every so often she would have a question and he would help her as best he could (really, Kris was so much better at the academic stuff and would be a better choice, but she was still nervous around Dirk’s oath brother). A knock at the door startled both of them out of their thoughts. 

Dirk opened the door to see a page and--his mother. His mother was here. She must not have been willing to wait for when he next visited for an explanation. But still, to ride all this way? “Er, hello Mother, wasn’t expecting you. Why don’t you come in?” He thanked the page and ushered his mother into the suite.    
  
He knew his mother was going to yell at him for the briefness of the letter, and he didn’t want Talia to feel like she was caught in the middle, or that his mother was mad because of her. “Talia, why don’t you go study in the library for a bit while I talk to my mother? We can have dinner in the suite and you can meet her properly then.”

****

Jayla watched the girl in Blues scamper off and then turned to her son, “You have a stepdaughter? That could have been included in the note you sent home don’t you think? How old is she? Ten?”   
  


"Twelve. And, er, Talia’s not my stepdaughter. She’s--she’s my wife,” Dirk said

  
“Dirk Roger Ainsley, explain. NOW.” 

Dirk sighed. “I was doing my internship, part of the circuit included Holderkin territory. We drove off some bandits and then were helping the injured Holder with farm chores. I was chopping wood and she came out to collect some. She tried to warn me. I grabbed her hand, just to tell her it was alright. That was enough for her father to demand we be married. Apparently the Holderkin have  _ very _ strict rules regarding contact between men and women. I thought about arguing, but she had been so terrified when we were caught and looked so relieved when she found out all he was doing was forcing a marriage. I was terrified what would happen to her if I left her there. And I figured we could get it annulled when we got back to Haven and I’d find a situation for her.”   


_ Poor girl, _ thought Jayla. “So are you getting an annulment?”

“That’s--complicated. As soon as she found out an annulment was on the table she freaked out. I think she’s afraid that I’ll abandon her if the marriage is annulled, and it’s not like she has anywhere else to go. She trusts me. I’m not sure why, but she does. I know it’s not just because I’m a Herald, because she doesn’t trust Garrick and Kris.”

“I assume you sent her away because you didn’t want her to think I was upset because of her?” Jayla said

“She tends to blame herself,” Dirk said.

“Well I look forward to meeting her properly tonight.”

****

Talia returned to the suite with plenty of time before dinner. Dirk was there, but the woman who he’d greeted as Mother was not. Talia wanted to question him about the woman but didn’t feel it was her place to do so, even though Dirk said she was always free to ask anything.

“Sorry for sending you away, little bird, but I wanted to explain to my mother privately. She’ll be coming for dinner in the suite along with Kris, and Fianna.” 

Talia nodded. She was still frightened of Kris. He was just too handsome, and handsome men were the most trouble. She wasn’t sure she completely trusted Fianna, either. After all, it was Fianna that had first suggested the annulment. “Has your mother come to live with us?” 

“No. Why would you think that?” 

“On the Holds, the head of a Hold’s Honored Mother only leaves her own Holding when her Honored Husband has died. She goes to her oldest son’s Hold, where she has a special place of honor and should be listened to.” 

Dirk laughed a little. “I think she’ll like learning that. Mother is a Healer, and if I’ve learned anything about Healers, it’s that they think they’re wiser than anyone else. My mother is no exception.” 

“Father’s Mother is the one that decided I should be allowed to read. Father wouldn’t have allowed it, otherwise.” 

“I’m glad she did. That reminds me. How are your classes going?” 

“Oh, I’m enjoying them very much. Melissa has invited me to go to a place called the Compass Rose with her tomorrow night for dinner.” 

Dirk smiled. “I’ll make sure you have some money, little bird. I’m glad you’re making friends your own age.The Compass Rose is fairly well-known as a place where all of the artificers hang out. Are you making any other friends?” 

“Skif has become my friend during arms practice. There’s a girl from Bardic named Selene, and another Blue named Jessanna. She’s not an artificer. She’s highborn. But her cousin Jeri is a Heraldic trainee.” Talia was quite pleased, herself, with her little diverse gathering of friends that she’d gained over the past few weeks. One by one, they’d all learned how she’d ended up in Haven, and one by one, they’d all accepted her unconditionally.

And it had been going beyond that, as well, for her friends had been introducing her to their other friends, to the extent that Talia’s confidence in herself was starting to grow, which was why she felt confident enough to at least ask Dirk about going to the Compass Rose. 

***

Dirk could not be more pleased with how things were going for Talia. She was making friends, and surely, any time now, she’d end up Chosen, according to Ahrodie. Skif had made it onto her list of trusted males, as had several of the instructors at the Collegium. 

Kris arrived, and Dirk noted with disappointment that Talia grew quiet. She was still frightened of him, and though he knew why, it still grieved him. But perhaps, with the table balanced out with his mother and Fianna, who arrived shortly after, Talia would open up a little. She did make sure, he noticed, that he was between her and Kris choosing to sit between him and Fianna.

“Talia,” Dirk suggested, “why don’t you tell my mother what you told me earlier about why you thought she was coming to live with us?” 

Jayla blinked. Talia just looked at her shyly. “Dirk told me he’s the older of your two sons, and I thought maybe you’d come down because his father had died, because among the Holderkin, when a man dies, his Wives who have married sons go to live with their oldest married sons on their Holds. The widowed mother of the head of a Hold has a place of honor and is to be listened to.” 

“Oh, I like that idea,” Jayla said. “I wouldn’t mind if Dirk listened to me a bit more often. You, too, Kris. You’re not always the most sensitive. Dirk told me what you thought was a good idea for a joke, and I thought it was absolutely terrible. It was cruel what you did, especially knowing that poor Talia was going to have a hard enough time adjusting!” 

“I know,” Kris said, “and trust me, Skif has gotten revenge on Talia’s behalf. Many times.” 

***

Lady Naril was pouting when she next met with Lord Orthallen. “Dirk turned me down. What makes him think he’s too good for me?” 

“He doesn’t,” Orthallen said. “I’ve learned from my nephew that Herald Dirk is, apparently, married, quite by accident. Apparently, it was the result of a rather ridiculous incident in Holderkin territory. The girl’s only twelve, though she’ll be thirteen at midsummer. But no need to eliminate her. Try making friends with Talia, instead. She already has at least one highborn friend among the Unaffiliates.” 

Naril’s eyes brightened a little. “Yes, Jessanna. I grew up with her as a playmate. I’m sure she’d introduce us to each other.” 

Orthallen smiled. “There you go.” 


	8. Chosen

The Death Bell started ringing in the middle of the night. It startled Talia awake, and she went into the main room of the suite to find Dirk, who seemed to be aimlessly wandering towards the door. 

“Dirk? What’s going on?” 

Dirk seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in at the sound of her voice. “That’s the Death Bell, little bird. It rings any time a Herald dies. There’s a web binding all Heralds together going back to the earliest days of Valdemar. Because of it, whenever a Herald dies, we all know who it was, and those closest to the Herald know how.” 

“Who was it?” 

“Herald Talamir, the Queen’s Own. Her Majesty is going to be especially distraught over this. So will Keren and Teren, since they were his grandchildren.” 

“Were you close enough to him to know how?” Talia asked. 

“No, little bird. I wasn’t. You can go back to bed, if you want to. But the Heralds are all going to be gathering at the temple in Companion’s Field. It’s a way of being there for each other and comforting each other.” 

Talia hugged him. “What’s going to happen to his Companion?” 

“Usually, when a Herald dies, their Companion goes with them, but the Monarch’s Own’s Companion is the exception. Rolan will go on search for a new Queen’s Own.” 

Dirk left, then, and Talia went back to bed. She hoped that whoever Rolan Chose would be as kind as Talamir had been the few times she had met him. She had liked Talamir and had filed him into the “safe males” category within her mind, something that was very slowly growing.

She was almost to sleep when she heard the sound of a horse neighing at her. Thinking at first that it was Lady, the horse she’d been taking classes on, she wondered how Lady had gotten out of the stable. 

Then she opened her eyes, and saw it wasn’t Lady, who was a beautiful chestnut. No, this horse was white, and not a horse. It was a Companion. “Rolan?” She was so confused all of a sudden. She went over to the window, looked up…

And fell into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen.

:Hello, Talia, sister of my heart. You’re going to look better in gray than in blue, I think. I Choose you.: 

“Me? Out of everyone else, you Choose me?” 

Rolan responded by nuzzling her, and Talia wrapped her arms around his big strong neck. He pulled her through the window this way and into the garden, where he lay down and she snuggled close.

***

When Dirk got back to the suite, he went to check on Talia and was shocked to find her gone. :Ahrodie, I need help. Talia’s missing.: 

:No she’s not, little brother. She’s just outside the window, in the garden, snuggled up with her Companion.: 

:She was Chosen, and I missed it?: 

:Well, to be fair, you were at the temple due to his previous Herald’s untimely death.: 

Dirk froze in his tracks. :Rolan Chose her? Talia’s going to be the new Queen’s Own? You told me she’d be Chosen, soon, but I never imagined…: 

:Rolan says she’s exactly what Valdemar needs, and is exactly what’s needed to tame the Brat.: 

:Should I get her settled in the Collegium now?: Dirk asked Ahrodie.

:Wait till morning; leave her out there with Rolan for now to bond.:

Dirk sent back his agreement and went back to bed. In the morning he woke up to find Talia still not back yet and went into the gardens to find her. She was fast asleep curled up with Rolan, who looked very pleased. “Will you let me know through Ahrodie when she wakes up? I’d like to introduce her to Elcarth myself,” Dirk asked Rolan.

Rolan nodded and Dirk went back inside. Talia will one day be the highest ranking Herald in the Circle. Not bad, little bird, not bad.

***  
Talia woke up in the gardens next to Rolan--her Companion. It still seemed like a dream, but here he was next to her, warm and solid. “You really want me?” She asked in a small voice. He nodded his head and nuzzled her.

He was still nuzzling her when Dirk walked over. “I see congratulations are in order, little bird. Shall we go see the Dean of the Heraldic Collegium and get you enrolled?"

Talia started to nod, and then realized she was still in her nightgown. “I should probably bathe and change, first.” 

Dirk laughed a little. “Not the worst idea. And do you want to have all of your books packed for your dorm room? Or just some?” 

“My dorm room?” 

“Yes, Talia, your dorm room. Every Herald trainee stays in a dorm room. You’ll be in a wing of the Collegium with all the other girls who are going to be Heralds.” 

“Oh… I thought… I thought that since I was already living in a suite with you…” 

Dirk shook his head. “Sorry, Talia. It will still be your home during breaks, if you want to, but even the queen had to move into a dorm when she was a trainee, and they’re all exactly alike. A bed, a desk, a fireplace, a bookshelf, a chair, and a place for your clothes. And think of it this way. It will be easier for you to make friends in the dorms than staying with me. You’ll be with more children your own age.” 

“Oh. Oh! Dirk, it was Rolan that Chose me! Does that mean I’m going to be the Queen’s Own, now?” 

“Yes, little bird, that’s exactly what it means. And she’ll probably want to see you, herself, before you meet Elcarth, come to think of it.” 

Talia was so full of questions. “But what does it all mean? What makes the Queen’s Own different?” 

“Talia, the Queen’s Own is the Queen’s closest advisor. You’ll have the right to tell her when she’s wrong and if you think she’s being stupid about something. When you complete your training and your internship, you’ll be the highest ranking Herald in the Circle.”

“The highest ranking…?” Talia’s eyes widened. “You mean I’d even be able to give males orders?” 

“Yes, even males. And yes, including me. You could even boss Kris around, if you want. I know you’re still a little scared of him, but yes, even a highborn Herald like Kris would have to obey you. Oh, and if you run into Kris, and he says anything to you that seems patronizing or condescending, you just remind him that at least you can stuff a chicken.” 

Talia stopped dead in her tracks. “What? What’s a chicken got to do anything?” 

Dirk stooped down to her level and smiled at her conspiratorially. “Look. Kris is my best friend and my oath brother. We’re so close he comes home with me on holidays. But the fact is that he’s highborn, and he wasn’t used to doing chores, like all trainees have to do. Our first day, we were both helping out in the kitchens, and Mero told Kris to stuff a chicken. Well, Kris took one look at it, saw that it still had all its insides, and declared that he didn’t need to, because the chicken was already stuffed!” 

Talia giggled, filing that information away for later. Suddenly, Kris didn’t seem quite so scary, even as a handsome male, now that she had a weapon to use against that fear. 

Feeling less nervous, Talia ran with her clothes down to the bathing chambers for the women on this floor. Keren and Ylsa were both there and smiled at her when she came in. 

“That’s not your uniform, kitten,” Ylsa said. 

“No. I won’t be wearing a blue uniform anymore,” Talia said, grinning as she stripped off her gown. She stepped into some blessedly warm water and started scrubbing. “I’m changing it out for Grays. I got Chosen last night!” 

“While we were all in the Grove?” Keren asked. “Congratulations. Who’s your new Companion?” 

“You won’t believe me,” Talia said. 

“Try us, kitten,” Ylsa replied. 

Talia looked at them, barely able to contain her excitement. “Rolan. Rolan Chose me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us on Discord!


	9. The Brat

“Elcarth, I’d like to introduce you to the newest Chosen,” Dirk said, leading Talia into the Dean’s office.

  
“You little one? Congratulations! Who’s your Companion?”

  
“Rolan,” Talia said shyly.

If Elcarth was surprised by this he hid it well. “We’ve got three other Companions out Choosing right now, so we’ll wait for them to get back before we hold Orientation. We also have one who just Chose, you can get to know his Chosen. Now, you’re taking classes as a Blue currently? Right?” At her nod Elcarth proceeded to quiz her on her education much as Dean Tahira had done. “We’ll have you stay in your current classes until the other Companions return and you can begin orientation. I’ll draw up a schedule for you then. For now, Dirk, why don’t you take her to meet the Queen? I’ll alert her through Companion relay.”

Dirk nodded and led Talia to a room in the main part of the palace with some very comfortable looking chairs. Before Selenay could arrive, though, a girl in brunette curls came running in and looked at them with her mouth open as if she hadn’t been expecting them. “Well, hello, Elspeth,” Dirk said. 

The girl, Elspeth, looked up at Dirk. “Oh! How dare you? You’re not supposed to address me by my name! Only as Highness!” 

“Is that…?” Talia asked, leaning towards Dirk.

“Yes,” Dirk said. “That’s Princess Elspeth.” 

Talia frowned. “I see why you all call her the royal brat! She’s supposed to be the Heir, someday, right? But she’s acting like a spoilt child!” 

Elspeth immediately whirled around to face Talia, offense written all over her face. “Who are you? You have no right to call me that! And I’m already the Heir!” 

“I don’t think so,” Talia said. “I’m Talia, and I’m going to be the new Queen’s Own. I’m replacing Talamir. That means I even have the right to give your lady mother a good dressing down. Dirk told me as much. Don’t think I can’t do the same to you. And you’re not the Heir, yet! Not until you get Chosen, and you won’t, if you keep acting the way you are!” 

Elspeth went red in the face and hit Talia. But even back on the Hold, Talia had never taken this from any of the littles she’d been put in charge of by Keldar, especially the younger girls, and so she did what came naturally to her. She grabbed hold of Elspeth by the arm, sat, pulled the princess across her lap, and delivered a good swat to her bottom.

“Next time, it will be three swats,” Talia warned her. “You don’t hit other people just because they’ve said something you don’t like. Before I came to Haven, I lived on a Hold on the border, and I was in charge of lots of younger siblings, and I treated them all the same, a good swat to the bottom if they misbehaved. And let me show you something.” She made Elspeth look at her palm, then. “I got this when I was nine. It’s a burn mark. It wasn’t an accident, either. My older brother did this to me with a hot poker when I disobeyed him, so consider yourself lucky that a single swat is all I gave you, because I’m not cruel like he was, and that you weren’t born Holderkin.” 

Elspeth’s face now held only fear as she looked at Talia. “Your...your brother did that…? You...you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

Talia sighed and did something that none of the Wives had ever done for her when she’d been scared, only Vrisa, and that had ended when Vrisa had been married off. She pulled Elspeth into her arms. “No, catling. I wouldn’t do anything so mean or painful to you. But remember what I showed you, and remember that when you treat others not so nice, the way you just did to Elcarth and to me, it leaves a different kind of scar, on the inside, and those don’t always heal as nicely, either. Now, then, who told you that you’re already the Heir?” 

“My nurse, Hulda.” 

“Well, Hulda is wrong. You’re not the Heir until you’re Chosen. Dirk told me. The Monarch has to be a Herald, and there are some Heralds already, like Dirk’s friend Kris, who have blood just as good as yours. Hmmm… King Kris. What do you think about that?” 

“I don’t like it,” Elspeth said. 

“I don’t like it, either,” Talia said. “I’d much rather see Queen Elspeth. But you can’t be Queen Elspeth unless you’re crowned Heir, and that won’t happen unless you learn to act nicely to others, and get Chosen to be a Herald. I have to learn, too, but you can ask any Herald to help you learn if you’re not sure what the right thing is, okay?” 

“Really?” 

“Really. And Heralds always keep their promises.” Talia looked up at Dirk meaningfully, both acknowledging that, thus far, he had kept  _ his _ promise to  _ her,  _ and also seeking his approval. 

Dirk smiled and got down on the floor so that he was at both their levels. “Talia’s right. When I brought her to Haven, I made a promise to always protect her and take care of her, because she didn’t have anyone else. She’s lived with me ever since. And now I’ll promise you that you can come to me with questions, too, if you want.” 

That was when Selenay finally stepped into the room. Elspeth turned around. “Lady Mother!” 

“Time to go back to the nursery, Elspeth. I need to speak with Talia. Dirk, could you take Elspeth? I”d prefer to speak to Talia alone, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course, Majesty,” Dirk said. “Come along, Elspeth.” 

Dirk and Elspeth left, Talia looked up at Selenay nervously. “Hello, Majesty.” 

“I hear Rolan Chose you right off last night,” Selenay said, smiling. 

“Yes, Majesty,” Talia said. “I couldn’t believe it. He came right to my window and Chose me, and this morning, Dirk took me to Elcarth.” 

“Talia, I can see how scared you are. You’re probably thinking that I’m unhappy with you or with your Choosing or with the way you handled Elspeth, just now.” 

“Y-yes…” 

“I’m not unhappy at all, youngling. Elspeth is a little monster who is too cosseted by courtiers. She needed every bit of the way you handled her, both the discipline and the love. And I have complete faith in Rolan. Our Companions don’t make mistakes. I’m actually quite pleased that you’ve been Chosen, and I think yes, you’re what’s needed.” 

“I always dreamed of being a Herald. I had hoped...but then Dirk told me how Heralds are Chosen, and I didn’t think it was possible, anymore, even though he told me it was, and he was right.” 

“Ah, yes, about Dirk…” 

“What about him?” 

Selenay sighed. “Talia, I know you didn’t handle the idea of an annulment well the last time it was brought up. But hopefully, now, you understand, and I think you do, that Dirk is not going to abandon you or break his promise just because you aren’t married. And what if you meet a boy you find yourself interested in having a relationship with?” 

Talia began chewing on a fingernail, an old nervous habit she’d always had. “Did...Did Dirk ask you to bring this up?” 

“No. But I have already seen him turn down a young lady who showed interest in him, one closer to his own age, because of the marriage. And I know he wants what’s best for you, and what’s best might just be for you to learn to stand on your own, independent of a father or husband. You’ll always have a place among the Heralds, you know. You won’t ever have to return to your father’s hold if you don’t wish to.”

Talia sat, looking at the floor, thinking this over. The fact was that Selenay was right, and Talia knew it. And it wasn’t like her family was going to find out. Now that she was Chosen, she wouldn’t have to go back to Sensholding if something happened to Dirk. She’d already learned that in the rest of Valdemar--including where Dirk was from--husbands only had one wife at a time, and that it was dishonorable for a married man to show interest in a woman not his wife. She didn’t want to keep Dirk from romance. “I’ll talk to Dirk about it,” she said at last.

“That’s all I ask,” Selenay said. “Now it seems that Hulda is giving Elspeth misinformation. I’ll have another nurse hired to keep an eye on the nursery--she’ll report to the Herald spymaster. “Now, why don’t you head back and start packing to move into the dorms. I’m sure Elcarth will have your room assigned by now.”

*****

Dirk returned to their suite to find Talia packing. “Hey little bird, how’d your talk with the Queen go?”

“Dirk, could I talk to you?” She asked shyly.

“Why don’t we go sit on the couch in the sitting room for this talk?” He said and she nodded shyly.

They sat down next to each other and Talia curled into his side and looked up at him. “If we got an annulment, would--would….” 

“If we got an annulment I would still keep my promise to protect you,” He said. “You would still be welcome to come back to your room in the suite during breaks at the Collegium. We’d still play music together as your schedule and mine allows. I’d still make sure you had books. Hellfires, I’d still drag you back to visit my family if you wanted--if you didn’t have friends you’d rather go with. I drag Kris back all the time and I’m not married to him!”

“I think--I think maybe an annulment makes sense then,” Talia said shyly.

“You sure? I know you were very against the idea when it was first brought up.”

“Yes, but now that I’m Chosen I never have to go back to Sensholding. I’m free of them. Forever.”

  
A thought pained Dirk, she had been against the annulment because she thought he was going to send her back? No wonder she had gotten so upset. “I was never going to let you go back to the Holds, little bird. Even if we had gotten the annulment when we first arrived in Haven I wouldn’t have sent you back to the Holds.”

She smiled at him.

  
  



	10. My Lady

Talia was wandering the halls of the Heralds Wing when she heard a harp. She was done with classes for the day and hadn’t felt like spending time among any of her friends among the Blues. Dirk was saying goodbye to his mother who was leaving for her home tomorrow, and Talia didn’t like to intrude on that. So she wandered around the halls.

She followed the sound of the harp, and waited by an open suite door while the song played. After the unknown musician finished their song, a man’s voice came out of the suite. “Please come in, I do love an audience.” Shyly she pushed the door further open and went in. Inside was an old man in Whites playing a harp. She was surprised to see that he had one wooden leg. “Please, take a seat,” he said.

She took a cushion and curled up by the open window as he played another song. She listened intently, enjoying the music. When the man finished the next song, he smiled at her. “Well, what brings you to my door, youngling?” 

“I didn’t want to intrude on Dirk saying goodbye to his mother, and I didn’t feel like spending time with any of my friends among the Blues, because I don’t feel much like I belong with them anymore, now that I”ve been Chosen, so I ended up wandering.” 

“You must be Talia. You’re the only newly Chosen that’s female and coming over from the Blues. But then again, I was in my third year at Bardic when Fortunea Chose me. I am called Jadus, by the way.” 

“Dirk told me about you. He told me that you knew his father at Bardic.” 

“That’s true. And how is it that you know young Dirk?” 

“You mean you don’t know? I thought everyone knew.” 

“There are rumors, yes. There are always rumors, young Talia. But I prefer to ignore rumors and hear it straight from those actually involved.” 

Talia told Jadus the story, and Jadus nodded and played, soothing her as he did so. “And now we’ve gotten an annulment, but he’s still my friend.” 

“Well, perhaps the Queen is right, and it is for the best. You never know. What has Rolan said on the matter?” 

“Nothing, sir. I...I can’t Mindspeak Rolan. Just emotions and pictures. But he’s always very reassuring.” 

“Have you made any friends among the other Heraldic trainees, yet?” Jadus asked. 

“Oh, yes. I’ve met Jeri, and Sherril, and one of my yearmates, Davan, but I think my favorite is Skif.” 

Jadus laughed. “Oh, I like young Skif. He’s got a penchant for pranking, but I think he’ll be a good friend indeed for you. So, what classes did you take as a Blue?” 

Talia shrugged. “History and geography. I really like those. I also like literature. I’m still taking them. Dean Elcarth said that I could keep taking them, since we’re still waiting on some other Companions to come back from being on search. And Herald Keren let me join in equitation. Dirk also thought I ought to have self-defense, so he got me enrolled in the arms class with Herald Alberich, but he scares me so much! That’s how I ended up meeting Skif. He’s had Skif working with me. I wanted to take a music class, but I couldn’t fit it into my schedule.” 

“Well, you could probably fit it into your schedule now, young one, if you would consent to have me as a teacher. You could come by in the evenings after dinner, and I could teach you to play.” 

“Really?” Talia’s eyes lit up with joy at the thought. “Oh, I would love that!” 

Jadus smiled. “Then it’s a deal. Now come and meet My Lady.” 

***

Talia was in the garden the next day when a woman in a beautiful court gown came strolling up to her, smiling. “You must be Talia. I’d just know you anywhere from Jessanna’s descriptions.” 

“You’re a friend of Jessanna’s?” Talia asked. 

“I’m Naril. Surely she told you about me?” 

No, Jessanna hadn’t said anything at all to Talia about Naril, and Talia made a mental note to ask the older girl about her. “I think she might have mentioned you in passing,” she said carefully. “We mostly just talked about our shared classes and our homework.” 

“Oh, that’s a pity,” Naril said. She took Talia’s hands. “You and I simply  _ must _ be friends, my dear. I’ve heard that you’ve been Chosen as the new Queen’s Own, and that means you’re going to need an introduction to court.” 

“I thought perhaps Herald Kris could do that,” Talia said. Was it just her? Or did jealousy flash through Naril’s eyes when she mentioned Kris. “Or perhaps the Queen, since I’ll be working most closely with her. I am to be the Queen’s Own, after all. And if either of them is too busy, I could have always turned to Jessanna. But thank you for your kind offer. I’ll be sure to find you if I have any questions.” The fact was, though, that this Naril made her very uncomfortable for some reason. The warning bell gave her an excuse. “I’ve got to go, I’m afraid. I’m scheduled to be cook’s helper for lunch. Now that I’m in the Heraldic Collegium, I have chores. It was nice to meet you, though.” She waved at Naril and took off towards the kitchens. 

***

Hulda was feeling very irritable when she met with her patron that evening. “My Lord, something must be done.” 

“What seems to be the problem, Hulda?” 

“It’s the new child Herald that was Chosen to replace Talamir. She’s already undermining my efforts with Elspeth.” 

“Oh? How so?” 

“First, she disciplined the girl,” Hulda growled. “And then she convinced Elspeth that I’m telling her lies about the Companions and about her being the Heir. She told Elspeth that she’s not the Heir, yet!” 

“In other words,” the man said, “she must go.” 

“The faster the better,” Hulsa said. She was absolutely fuming. “Tell me what to do, My Lord.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Hulda. Just leave it to me. I’ll learn what I can about the child Herald and find the best way to dispose of her. Just keep telling Elspeth the bedtime stories we talked about, and find a way to keep her away from the other Heralds.” 

Hulda smiled. “Thank you, my Lord. Although that might be more difficult. The Queen has also hired an extra nurse, and I think she might be reporting on my activities.” 

“Well, no worries. I’ll provide you with the proper tools to rid yourself of her at our next meeting. Now go, Hulda, before you’re missed.” 


	11. A Not So Happy Birthing Day

Orientation had gone smoothly enough, once the rest of Talia’s yearmates had arrived, and Talia was surprised to wake up at midsummer to find gifts piled outside her dorm room’s door, each package wrapped carefully, with the exception of a small bouquet of the most beautiful tiny white flowers she had ever seen, which sat on top of the pile in a vase with a bow tied around it. 

Carefully, so as not to drop anything, she brought each and every item inside. She sat the bouquet on her desk and smelled the flowers. They smelled heavenly, like spring! A note nestled among them told her that they were called Maiden’s Hope, and that they only bloomed at this time of year, and not this far south. Kris wrote further that he hoped that his riding far enough north to get them for her would help to make up for his terrible ideas of what made for a good joke, and congratulated her, yet again, on her Choosing. 

Talia smiled a little at it before turning to the next one. A larger box from Jadus contained her very own harp to practice on, and a package from Dirk contained music. Another package, this one from Skif, contained throwing knives, something he’d been working on with her. Melissa had crafted for her a sort of prop like one that had been made for Skif that allowed Talia to have her window open without bugs flying in, and Jessanna had gotten her a very pretty hair comb.

Talia looked at it. It was silver and had beautiful blue cabochons set into it. It was the first piece of jewelry Talia had ever had other than the wedding ring she no longer wore, though she still kept it, as it had, after all, been her mother’s, and was all she had of her. This, though, was so intricate, and so fancy, and she had never worn anything like it! She loved every item that was left for her, for each and every one of them had been thought of for her by one of her friends. 

***

That evening, Talia was lured by her friends to the suite she had been sharing with Dirk for a small birthing day party, where she personally thanked each and every one of them for their thoughtful gifts. The one unpleasant surprise was Lady Naril, who was there with Dirk. 

Naril flounced her way over to Talia. “Oh, Talia, darling, when Dirk told me that it was your birthing day, today, I just knew I had to get you something, but I couldn’t think of what since I don’t know you as well as the others. So I thought, what could be nice, but something she could use? And I got you this.” She handed Talia a small package wrapped in brown paper, then. “I hope you like it.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Talia said. She still didn’t like Naril. She couldn’t put her finger on why, but she didn’t. Still, she smiled and opened the present, finding a silk handkerchief inside, embroidered with her name and some pretty flowers. “It’s lovely, Naril. Thank you. And yes, I can use it, and think of you when I do.” She didn’t miss that her reaction seemed to make Dirk happy. If she hadn’t agreed to the annulment, would Naril have been a potential Underwife? 

Not likely. Talia had learned all too well that only Holderkin held to such rules and to polygamous marriages. And courtship definitely wasn’t something that happened among the Holderkin. Here it was simply a matter of course, as she had learned from Jessanna and her beau, Wyn. That thought, of course, reminded her to speak to Jessanna and ask her about Naril. 

A servant came then bringing wine and dinner for the group. The servant filled all their cups and left a spread of food out before leaving. Talia had never had wine before, the Holderkin didn’t drink it and she felt a little bit like she was breaking the rules when she took a sip from her cup. It tasted different from anything she’d had before, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. But she didn’t want to draw attention to her country-ways, and so continued to sip from the goblet. 

The food was delicious though, and the conversation all bubbled around her. Skif picked Dirk’s pockets and swapped the contents of each pocket for the other one. Naril flirted with Dirk. (Talia was fairly certain she didn’t like seeing that, and also knew she had no right to feel such a way with the marriage now annulled. Dirk would look after her, even if he was involved with  _ Naril _ .)

After dinner Talia started getting a headache. She sipped some more of her drink, hoping it would help. The noise was starting to bother her. 

****

Dirk looked at Talia concernedly. “Talia? Are you feeling alright?” She looked awful.

“I have a headache. I think I’d like to lie down,” she said.

“Alright we’ll see everyone later then,” Dirk said and ushered everyone but Kris and Skif out the door, sad to see Naril go but it was better not to be distracted just now. “Why don’t you lie down in your room here? You can go back to your dorm in the morning.” Talia nodded and went into her bedroom. “Skif, I’m out of willow bark tea, can you go to Mero and get some?”

Skif saluted and left. Dirk turned to Kris, “Would I be overreacting if I got one of the Healers to take a look at her?” Dirk asked.

“For a headache?” Kris clarified.

“It’s--she looks terrible, Kris! And what’s the point of living next to the biggest House of Healing in Valdemar if you never see the Healers?” He paused for a second. “I’m being over protective, aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Kris said. “Look, if you’re really concerned I can go get Fianna just to check on her?”

“Please. Logically I know I’m being over protective, but I can’t help the feeling that something’s wrong.”

Kris set off for the House of Healing and Dirk went over to the door to Talia’s room, which was open. “Little bird?” No answer. “Little bird?” he went into the bedroom, Talia was lying in her bed looking  _ very  _ flushed. He went in and sat down on the bed beside her. “Little bird?”

“Andrean?” Her words were slurred, and she was mistaking him for her brother; this was not good. This was very not good.

_ :Ahrodie, tell Tantris to tell Kris to get a fully trained Healer and to hurry!: _ “No, little bird, it’s Dirk.”

“Dirk?” Then she seized. He tried to hold her. Eventually the seizing stopped. She lay in his arms, unresponsive, but breathing. 

It seemed to be an eternity before Kris returned with Healer Devan. “What happened?” Devan asked, already examining her with his Gift.

“She had a headache, and then she didn’t know who I was, and then she just seized!” Dirk said.

Dirk waited in anticipation as Devan sent his Gift through Talia. “Well, it seems she’s been poisoned. She’ll probably live; it’s going to be rough for a while though.”

“PROBABLY?!” Dirk did not like this. One moment she’d just had a slight headache, the next she could be dying? As a Healer’s son he understood how fast a person’s health could change, but he’d never felt it until now. He’d been certain he was just being overprotective sending Kris to get Fianna. 

“Dirk?” Skif called from the doorway to the suite. “Where do you want the tea?”

  
  



	12. Poisoned

“Dirk?” Skif called from the doorway to the suite. “Where do you want the tea?”

The tea. Dirk had, in his panic, forgotten entirely that he’d sent Skif to get tea. He looked helplessly up at Kris and Devan. 

“I was about to suggest trying to pour some willow bark tea down her throat, actually,” Devan said. “Not only would it ease pain, but it would help dilute any of the poison still in her stomach and help to flush it out of her system. Even a moment faster is helpful. I’m going to make a list of what I need from the Healer’s Collegium, and then one of you can run and get it.” He pulled out a pencil and paper from his bag and began writing, then traded the note for the tea in Skif’s hands. “Take this to the House of Healing as fast as you can and tell them I need the items on the list, then bring them back.”

He lifted Talia’s upper body and handed the tea to Dirk. “You're Healer Jayla's boy and Fianna's brother, right? You know the procedure for getting liquids into an unconscious or semi-conscious patient?"

"Yes," Dirk said. He tilted tiny amounts of tea into Talia’s mouth, making sure that the automatic swallow reflex took over for each one before he poured in the next sip. 

When Skif returned with the supplies, they were only halfway through the tea, so Devan instructed Skif and Kris on what to do. “Alright, Kris, fetch some water. Skif, while he’s doing that, grind the cakes of charcoal into a powder using the mortar and pestle. You’re going to mix it into a paste using the water, and then into a slurry. Mix the honey wine into the slurry at that point. We’ve found that both honey and alcohol are useful in preventing infection, and that, dear Heralds, is why we don’t mind when you pour copious amounts of the honey into your willow bark tea. It’s actually quite good for you in moderation.” 

“Huh,” Skif said. “Good to know. I don’t suppose it can be used on cuts?” 

“Oh, yes,” Devan said. “If you don’t have any other supplies on you, pour some wine, or something stronger if you’ve got it, on the cut or the abrasion, and any tools you need to use, like a needle or knife, and if it’s a shallow cut that just requires some bandaging, if nothing else, you can wash it with a little water or wine, spread some honey on it, and wrap it with whatever’s the cleanest cloth you’ve got, and it will hold you over until you can get to a Healer. Is that slurry ready?” 

Kris nodded. “We just finished, I think. Is this the right consistency?” 

Devan looked at it. “Very good. Now get some into the goblet. We’ve found that gold, too, has remarkable abilities to help keep infection at bay, for some reason, though we don’t quite know why, yet. We might never understand it. It’s no medicine, but good for lining a shared drinking cup, as I know they do in some of the religions in the kingdom. Once it’s in the goblet, bring it over here, and we’ll start getting it down Talia’s throat.” 

They spent the next hour doing just that, and eventually, Devan let the girl lay back down. It broke Dirk’s heart that she remained unresponsive, and in fact, he felt a little guilty. He’d promised to protect her, after all, and now here she was, fighting for her life. “It’s not fair,” he said. “Who would want to kill her?” 

“Probably whoever killed Talamir,” Devan said, noting the surprise in all three pairs of eyes. “Yes, it looked like an accident, but he was definitely murdered. We found the evidence when one of the other Healers tranced down to see what had finally taken him out.” 

“He was getting ready to take Elspeth to foster with some relatives,” Kris said. 

“So whoever killed Talamir likely put the poison in Talia’s drink,” Skif said, “and you can bet they won’t stop trying to kill her until either she’s dead or they’re caught, and I think we can all agree it’s better that whoever it is is caught, so I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m volunteering to stand guard over Talia while she can’t defend herself, and to help find the culprit while it’s someone else’s turn to guard.” 

“I think we can work out a schedule rather easily,” Dirk said, planting himself in the chair next to Talia’s bed. 

“Probably wouldn’t be hard to get others involved, as well,” Kris said. 

“I’ll leave the three of you to it,” Devan said. “I’ll be back in the morning to check on her, provided nobody’s come for me before then. I’ll make sure the queen knows.”

Devan left and Dirk turned to Skif and Kris. “I’ll take the first shift, if you two want to get some rest in the meantime. Feel free to use my room, either one of you.”

Skif nodded and left the room, but Kris stayed for a moment. “You didn’t fail her, brother. No one could have foreseen this. Except maybe the Healers who didn’t tell us Talamir was murdered. This is not your fault.” Kris grasped Dirk’s shoulder for a moment and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.”

It was nice of Kris to say Dirk hadn’t failed her, but he still felt as if he had. He had promised to protect her! True, he hadn’t known she’d be Chosen when he made that promise, and a Herald’s life was hardly safe. But she’d been poisoned while he watched, blissfully ignorant of the danger. He felt so helpless to keep his promise. 

He was still feeling guilty when there was a noise at the door to the suite. He unsheathed the long knife at his belt, regretting that he hadn’t thought to get his sword, when voices called out. “Dirk? Can we come in and see her?” It was the Queen. 

He sheathed his knife and answered. “Yes.”

The Queen and Alberich came in then. “How is she?” Selenay asked.

Dirk shrugged, “No change since Deven left.”

“We’re searching for the servant who brought the food. Devan thinks it was put in her wine. We will find them,” Selenay said.

“I don’t want her left alone while she can’t defend herself,” Dirk said. “Kris and Skif and I have already decided to take turns guarding her.”

“Agree, I do,” Alberich said. 

“I don’t understand why they would go after her now though,” Selenay said.

“Because interfering with Elspeth she has been. It is, I think, that someone is trying to actively prevent Elspeth's Choosing."

“Whatever the reason, Talia deserves to know,” Dirk said. 

“You’re right,” Selenay agreed. “We didn’t want to scare her, that was all. But you’re right. She does deserve to know.” ” 

“And I’m going to be the one to tell her,” Dirk said. His tone brokered no arguments even as he watched Talia’s small form struggle to fight off the effects of the poison. 

****

“Suffering from guilt, the lad is,” Alberich said after he and Selenay left. 

“I know. I wish I knew what it is that seems to make her trust him more than anyone else in the world,” Selenay said. 

Alberich remained silent, thinking as they walked. One thing was for sure, the would-be assassin would not try the same trick twice. But there were so many other things that could be done to such a vulnerable young girl, and none of them pleasant. “Some strange kinship, perhaps, like seeing like, as they’re both farm bred. And one of the most harmless of men ever created, Dirk is.”

“Unless, of course, you’re threatening someone he cares about. Whoever is responsible for poisoning Talia should hope that we get to them before Dirk does.”

***

By morning word had spread of Talia’s illness, and the Heralds at least had learned the cause. Karen brought breakfast directly from Mero’s hands, then volunteered for a shift doing guard duty that night. 

“Actually just about every Herald in the palace wants to take a turn guarding her,” Keren admitted.

“I think it’s better if we stick to the Heralds she knows,” Dirk said. “I can’t predict how she’ll react to new people and I don’t want her stressing about feeling safe.”

“Agreed,” said Keren.

Just then Talia began to stir. “Dirk? Keren? What are you doing in here?”

“Keeping you safe, little bird. Someone tried to poison you.”

“But, why?” she asked, her voice small.

“We think someone is trying to keep Elspeth from being Chosen, and you’re interfering with their plans,” Dirk said. He would save the conversation about Talimir’s murder for when she was feeling better. “Don’t worry though, we’re keeping you under guard until you can defend yourself, and your food is coming straight from Mero.”

“Speaking of which, do you feel up to eating something now?” Keren asked.

“Maybe just some tea? Everything hurts,” Talia said. Dirk helped her drink the willow bark tea that had been included on the breakfast tray, then laid her back down. She smiled briefly, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. And Keren left, taking the tray back to the kitchens.

Dirk’s shoulders relaxed, he hadn’t realized how much tension he’d been holding in them while he was worried about her. “She’s going to be okay,” he whispered with relief.

Just then there was a knock at the door to the suite. Dirk could hear Kris (who’d spent the night trading off with Dirk between sleep and guard duty) answering it and inviting someone inside. A moment later Jadus appeared, carrying a crossbow in one hand and leaning on what Dirk was fairly certain was a sword cane. “I thought I would take a shift and let you get some sleep, Dirk,” the older man said. 

“Thank you,” Dirk said. “As much as I don’t want to leave her side I’ll be no use as a guard if I don’t get some more rest.” Dirk vacated the chair and let Jadus take his place. “Oh, would you like use of my harp? If her headache clears she may enjoy some music.” 

“That would be very kind of you, thank you,” Jadus said. “I would have brought My Lady but the crossbow seemed more important.”

Dirk went and fetched his harp and brought it back for Jadus. “This harp looks familiar, is this the harp your father took on his journeyman travels?”

“It is, he gave her to me when I got my Whites,” Dirk explained before heading to his room for a nap. 

  
  


***

When Talia woke again she recalled vague memories of Dirk saying she’d been poisoned, and that was why everything ached. Jadus was sitting by her bedside. Dirk had said something about guards, hadn’t he?

“Good morning, little friend,” Jadus said, smiling at her. “Would you like some tea?”

Talia nodded and Jadus helped her sit and drink a cup of tea. As she lay back against her pillows, she looked at Jadus. “Dirk said I was poisoned.” 

“I’m afraid so, Talia. It was in your wine. Not sure how the poisoner knew which goblet you would use. Likely the servant put it in the goblet right before he poured it for you. But don’t you worry. There’s nobody going to try anything while we’re all guarding you. It’s not just Dirk and me, either. Kris and Skif are also part of the rotation. So’s Keren and Teren. Every Herald in the Collegium wants to play guard, but we thought it best to keep it just to the ones you know.” 

“Is Rolan okay? Nobody tried to hurt him, did they?” 

“Bright Havens, youngling! Someone tries to kill you, and your first thought is of your Companion’s safety? But yes, Rolan’s just fine, and worried about you.” 

As if to emphasize Jadus’s words, Rolan stuck his head in through the window and nuzzled his Chosen gently. Talia reached up weakly and stroked his muzzle. He nuzzled her again, encouraging her to rest, and she did, dropping back off to sleep.

***

The next time Talia awoke, it was Kris in the chair next to her. Unable to think of anything to say to him, Talia just watched him, still a little wary simply because of how handsome he was. Kris seemed to notice her and smiled. “Afternoon, little bird.” When Talia continued to stare at him, he sighed. “You really don’t like my natural good looks, do you?” 

“No.” She reflexively flexed her left hand, grimacing a little at the remembered pain. 

Kris caught the movement and took her hand. He traced the scar there. “Let me guess. Someone unbelievably handsome did this to you?” 

“My brother, Justus.” 

“Poorly named, wasn’t he? Anything I can do to win you over? Because I can’t help the looks I was born with.” 

“I don’t know,” Talia said. “I’d like you better with a wart or a scar or something!” 

Dirk heard that from the doorway and laughed. Hard. “How does it feel to be rejected by a pretty girl because of your looks?” 

Kris pouted. “About as good as that poor chicken probably felt knowing I was going to be manhandling it.” 

“That’s true,” Talia said. “Good looks don’t give you the ability to stuff a chicken. I hope you’re better with a sword, or we’re all doomed.” 

Kris responded to this by placing a hand upon his heart and enacting a massively overdramatic death scene. “Oh! I am stung! I have been killed by the wit of a mere trainee!” 

Talia actually giggled a little, though she was still tired. And then she looked at the tray that Dirk had brought. “I...I’d like to eat, I think. I”m a little hungry.”

Dirk was all too happy to comply, bringing her toast and some fresh summer berries, along with more tea to help with her headache. Then, he played some music for her until she fell back to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please hit us up for an invite to our Discord server for all things Valdemar!


End file.
